My Lullaby
"My Lullaby" es una canción de The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Trasfondo La canción es interpretada por la fallecida Suzanne Pleshette como Zira, Andy Dick como Nuka, y Crysta Macalush como Vitani. La canción inicia como una canción de cuna para Kovu, quien está siendo puesto en la cama. Luego se vuelve en los sentimientos de Zira sobre el exilio. El resto de la canción describe los sueños de Zira de que Kovu mate a Simba y usurpe el trono. El final de la canción es similar al final de "Be Prepared", con Zira alzándose sobre las Forasteras reflejando a Scar alzándose sobre las hienas al final. Su trato a Nuka durante la canción recuerda al abuso por parte de Scar a Shenzi, Banzai y Ed. Letra Inglés= Zira: Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted. Sleep, my little Kovu Let your dreams take wing One day when you're big and strong You will be a king (Puente instrumental en la versión del soundtrack) Kovu (hablado): Good night... Zira (hablado): Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies. I've been exiled, persecuted Left alone with no defense When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense But I dream a dream so pretty That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty And it helps me get some rest The sound of Simba's dying gasp His daughter squealing in my grasp His lionesses' mournful cry That's my lullaby Now the past I've tried forgetting And my foes I could forgive Trouble is, I knows it's petty But I hate to let them live Nuka: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree Zira: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me The melody of angry growls A counterpoint of painful howls A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby Scar is gone... but Zira's still around To love this little lad Till he learns to be a killer With a lust for being bad! Nuka: Sleep, ya little termite! Uh-- I mean, precious little thing! Vitani: One day when you're big and strong- Zira: You will be a king! The pounding of the drums of war The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar Nuka: The joy of vengeance Vitani: Testify! Zira: I can hear the cheering Nuka and Vitani: Kovu! What a guy! Zira: Payback time is nearing And then our flag will fly Against a blood-red sky That's my lullaby! |-|Español Latino= Zira: Calla, calla mi querido hijo Debes estar exhausto Duerme lindo Kovu Sueña y duerme ya Cuando seas un gran león Tu el rey serás (Puente instrumental en la versión del soundtrack) Kovu (hablado): Adiós Zira (hablado): Descansa, príncipe Mañana continuará tu entrenamiento Desterrada y perseguida Sola y sin protección Cuando pienso en esa bestia Aumenta mi tensión Pero tengo un sueño lindo Que me hace sonreír Me convierte en un minino Y me ayuda a dormir Que Simba no respire más Y a su hija pueda yo atrapar Que Nala llore de aflicción Esa es mi canción El pasado y mis rivales He tratado de olvidar Y aunque sea insignificante Los quisiera yo matar Nuka: ¿Encontraste al fin a alguien que lo arrastre hacia ti? Zira: Se derramará la sangre, es trabajo para mí La melodía en mi rugir Y el contrapunto en su gemir Es sinfonía de destrucción Esa es mi canción Scar se fue...más Zira sigue aquí Y al león voy a educar Voy a convertirlo en fiera Con pasión por la maldad Nuka: ¡Duérmete, cara de pulga! Digo--¡Ay, que preciosidad! Vitani: Cuando seas un gran león- Zira: Tu el rey serás Tambores llaman a pelear Y Kovu ruge con maldad Nuka: La cruel venganza Vitani: ¡Al fin vendrá! Zira: Puedo oír las voces Nuka and Vitani: ¡Kovu es el mejor! Zira: De nuestra cruel venganza Y sangrienta rebelión El tiempo ya llegó ¡Esa es mi canción! |-|Castellano= Zira: Calla, mi chiquitín Ahora debes de estar agotado Duerme dulce Kovu Sueña y dime que Cuando crezcas, mi león Tu serás el rey (Puente instrumental en la versión del soundtrack) Kovu (hablado): Que descanses Zira (hablado): Buenas noches, principito Mañana intensificaré tu entrenamiento Siempre he sido seguida Desterrada y sola estoy Si me acuerdo de aquel bruto Sé que una fiera soy Pero un sueño me permite animarme y no llorar, y me hace ser gatita y me ayuda a descansar. ¡Es ver a Simba agonizar! ¡A su princesa apresar! ¡Y a sus leonas oír gritar! ¡Ése es mi cantar! He intentado ya olvidarlo. Y al perdón hay que acudir, pero existe un problemita, ¡no les quiero ver vivir! Nuka: ¿Cuentas con algún amigo para Simba abatir? Zira: Yo preparo mis batallas para el gran final feliz. Es música oír aullar. Es bálsamo, romper, luchar. Es mágico me va a encantar No me han de domar Scar no está... Más Zira sigue aquí, Cuidando a este chaval. Hasta que su alma lleve El instinto para el mal. Nuka: ¡Duérmete termita! Digo... ¡Mi prenda de carey! Vitani: Cuando crezcas picarón- Zira: Vas a ser el Rey La guerra toca ya el tambor, Ya ruge Kovu su rencor Nuka: La cruel venganza... Vitani: ¡Va a triunfar! Zira: Oigo los clamores Nuka and Vitani: ¡Kovu va a ganar! Zira: Basta ya, opresores, Es hora de luchar, El cielo va a llorar ¡Ese es mi cantar! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de villanos Categoría:Canciones de The Lion King Categoría:Canciones de Secuelas